


Water Breaking Party

by Udunie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bukkake, Consensual Infidelity, Group Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Is this really necessary?” he asked sullenly, wincing. Peter imagined it was one of the babies nudging him in the bladder. “It’s… I barely even know these people.”Peter kissed his neck soothingly. Sure, maybe Stiles didn’t think getting fucked by all the Alphas among their closest friends and family until his water broke was a good idea now, but he knew his little omega would be grateful once he was so drenched in pheromones that he barely noticed actually giving birth.Yeah, Water Breaking Parties were an old tradition, but that didn’t mean they weren’t useful.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Father/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953622
Comments: 18
Kudos: 535





	Water Breaking Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my 3rd Kinktober fic!  
> Today's keywords were: Group Sex - Bukakke - Crying - Peter
> 
> All my thanks to Emma, who cheers me on :D

“Are you excited for your party?” Peter asked, kissing Stiles’ forehead as he served him breakfast in bed.

The boy gave him a dark look, balancing the tray on his belly. He was enormous - what with having twins - and Peter was sure the boy hoped that he would pop before his due date. But he didn’t, and Peter already invited everyone over. 

“Is this really necessary?” he asked sullenly, wincing. Peter imagined it was one of the babies nudging him in the bladder. “It’s… I barely even know these people.”

Peter kissed his neck soothingly. Sure, maybe Stiles didn’t think getting fucked by all the Alphas among their closest friends and family until his water broke was a good idea  _ now _ , but he knew his little omega would be grateful once he was so drenched in pheromones that he barely noticed actually giving birth.

Yeah, Water Breaking Parties were an old tradition, but that didn’t mean they weren’t useful. 

“It will be fine, darling. I arranged everything, all you have to do is enjoy yourself until it’s time to go to the hospital.”

Stiles huffed. 

“Peter, I can barely walk, never mind ‘enjoying’ myself,” he said, licking the last of the strawberry jam off his lips. 

“You don’t have to walk, you just have to part your legs and let us do the work,” Peter said with a wink, giving him a peck on the lips before getting up to take the breakfast tray away. “Sit tight, I will help you downstairs after I’m done cleaning up. I told people to get here around eleven, so we still have time to get started.”

Stiles grumbled something under his breath, but that was alright, he would get in the mood soon enough.

***

Derek was the last to arrive. 

“Hey kid,” Peter greeted him, pulling him inside, and right into a rare hug. The two of them weren’t usually overly touchy-feely, but today was different. Today, Peter was going to become a dad, and he wanted his nephew to be a part of it. 

“Come on, get undressed,” he said, leading him to the living room. The others were already busy having fun. It wasn’t a large party - Peter could remember his mother’s stories about how she needed two dozen people to break her water when she was pregnant with him - just five Alphas in total, but that was fine. Stiles didn’t want a huge fuss anyway. 

Peter had pushed all the furniture out of the way and set up a huge mattress on the floor, covering it in blankets and pillows to make it as comfortable as possible. He even had some fairy lights strung up to help Stiles relax. Not like his omega needed any help with that anymore; he looked blissed out of his mind, on his back, Chris Argent fucking him with steady strokes. 

“Fuck,” Derek said, looking a bit lost, the tip of his ears going red. Then again, this had to be his first Water Breaking Party. 

“It’s fine, here’s the rules;” Peter told him, squeezing his shoulder. “One: don’t hurt Stiles. Two: at the same time, he is not a fragile flower, so fuck him hard when it’s your turn. Rule three: it’s generally considered bad form to ejaculate inside another man’s omega, so pull out before you’re done and finish on his face. Got it?” He asked. Derek blinked at him, looking very young for a second.

“But… but I can’t pull out if I knot him,” he said uncertainly, making Peter snort.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, nephew. I already warmed him up, he has to be loose enough by now that you can go at his hole with a full knot. That’s the point, hm? He is due today, so we will literally fuck him into labour.”

Derek swallowed, but then got off his jacket.

“Good boy,” Peter said with a grin, leaving him to undress and heading back to the others.

Stiles was moaning constantly, his upper body propped up on James' lap while Chris fucked him. His brother-in-law was so focused on massaging the boy’s tits, that Peter wasn’t even sure he noticed his son arriving. 

Chris was sweating. He had a white-knuckled grip on Stiles’ knees, folding them up as far as they would go while he forced his knot in and out of the boy’s hole. The omega was drenched in slick down there, his rim red and puffy sucking on that nice big cock every time it pushed inside.

“This is the best water breaking I’ve been to,” Raf said from the side, stroking his cock lazily, and handing Peter a cold beer with his free hand. 

They clicked their bottles together. 

“Thank you, it’s all Stiles’ doing,” Peter said with a grin, and Raf nodded in agreement.

“He’s fucking awesome,” he said, cock starting to leak precome into his hand. “Gotta tell you, I didn’t think he would make it to the party, he is huge… And I mean that as a compliment.”

Peter felt himself practically light up with pride. Stiles really did look like he was way past overdue, his belly round and tight and sometimes moving as the babies kicked and shifted inside him. And still, his sweet little omega was hard as a nail, arching his chest into James’ palms, pretty much begging for his nipples to be twisted.

“Yeah… He was hoping he could avoid the party,” Peter admitted with a chuckle, “And look at him now! He’s having the time of his life.”

Chris cursed, pulling out almost violently, his cock red and painful looking as he scooted up to kneel by Stiles’ head, jerking himself with one hand and squeezing his knot rhythmically with the other. 

“Ready to go?” James asked him, grabbing Stiles by the hair and angling his face towards Chris. A second later the Alpha started coming, the thick ropes of his come landing on the omega’s face, painting him nice and pearly white. Some of it landed on his lax mouth, and Stiles licked them clean right away without a thought. 

“Shit, gotta love an omega covered in jizz,” Raf said, but Peter put a hand on his arm when he was about to go and take Chris’ place.

“Let the young buck have his first shot,” Peter told him, nodding towards Derek anxiously standing to the side, knot almost fully formed even before dipping his cock in the omega. “He needs to get rid of his nerves.”

Raf huffed, but dropped back next to Peter. It was alright. They were not in a hurry.

***

By the time six pm rolled around, Stiles was getting pretty desperate. And he wasn’t the only one.

“Is this how it usually goes?” Derek asked, flopping down next to Peter. His face was red and he was covered in sweat. “We’ve been fucking him for… almost eight hours straight.”

Peter sighed, watching as Raf pushed his fist into Stiles’ sloppy, used hole without any resistance. They had to resort to fisting him between fucks just to get some rest. Stiles was meowing like a cat in heat, sobbing from time to time from exhaustion. 

Peter wiped off his forehead. 

“He’s been having contractions for the last hour,” he said, making his nephew do a double take. “Look.”

Just as he said it, Stiles moaned, body tensing up, his wet hole squelching as it locked down on Raf’s wrist. 

“He doesn’t really feel the pain, because we doused him in enough Alpha come that he just can’t process it.”

“So… does that mean?”

“Any minute now,” Peter said, patting his nephew’s shoulder before kneeling down by his omega’s side.

Stiles was almost unrecognizable. His face was covered in a thick layer of cooling jizz; it made his lashes stick together to the point where he struggled to open his eyes, and a bubble of it kept inflating and deflating from his nostril as he breathed. 

Peter used his finger to scrape a thick glob of come from the underside of his jaw, and pushed it into his mouth.

“How are you feeling, beautiful?” 

Stiles whined, the end of the sound getting stuck on a sob as another contraction went through him. 

Peter shushed him, taking one of his hands and grabbing a full tit with the other. He squeezed down on it, and was happy to see a drop of milk appear. They were so close. 

“Just a bit more, darling,” he promised, stroking his palm over Stiles’ quivering belly. 

The boy blinked up at him, a few fat tears running down his messy face and then he shuddered, just as Raf started cursing.

“It broke!” he said, pulling back. “Thank fuck, I wouldn’t be able to go again for god or country,” he said with a nearly hysterical chuckle. 

Peter squeezed Stiles’ hand one more time, already reaching for his phone to get them a cab. 

Stiles could thank him for the party tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
